


Noise Complaint

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Facial, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Form Anon wanted: Can i request a sterek in which derek is roughly fucking stiles from behind and Peter walks in to complain about the noise and derek is like "I only know one way to shut him up" so peter joins in for some good ol spitroasting and verbal humiliation.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 533





	Noise Complaint

Peter sighed as he let his head hit the wall behind his head, lowering his book as yet another moan echoed from the room next to his. Sure he was happy when Derek and Stiles finally stopped fumbling around and decided to hook up, but if he had known they would be going at it like very loud rabbits he would have reconsidered his stance. It didn’t surprise Peter that Stiles was loud in bed, but what Peter didn’t expect the way Derek talked to the human and the way both of them got off on it. 

Peter snapped his book shut on the next rather loud moan from Stiles and before he knew what he was doing Peter was striding out of his room and barging into the room next door. 

Derek didn’t even pause in fucking into the human who was on his hands and knees on the bed. Derek just raised an eyebrow at his uncle while Stiles looked up at Peter, face flushed and mouth hanging open as he mewled helplessly as Derek slammed back into him. 

“Can you keep it down?” Peter snapped, trying to not let the sight of them affect him even if he felt his cock twitching in his jeans. 

"I only know one way to shut him up,” Derek smirked as he leaned over Stiles’ back and gripped Stiles’ chin to make sure the human couldn’t close his mouth. 

“Is that so?” Peter purred, eyes flashing blue in excitement as he came closer to the bed. Both Derek and Stiles’ eyes were tracking his every movement, both relaxed yet tightly wound at the same time. 

“Is that what you want Stiles? You want me to use your mouth while Derek uses your slutty little hole?” Peter tangled his fingers in Stiles’ hair, pulling the human up higher as Derek straightened up, hands-on Stiles’ hips and cock buried deep inside of Stiles still. 

“Please,” Stiles gasped out, keeping his mouth open as wide as he could manage it and Peter gave a predatory smile as he noticed the way Stiles’ cock twitched at his previous words. 

“You got yourself a slut here nephew, I’m impressed.” Peter drawled lazily as he unzipped his jeans just enough to release his erection. Stiles whimpered at the words and his body jerked when Derek smacked his ass with a knowing smirk. 

“I should have expected it, I mean just look at him.” Derek chuckled as Stiles stuck his tongue out, moaning happily when Peter pushed his length into his open mouth. Peter grunted as his cock settled in the human’s mouth, almost at the back of his throat and balls pressed against Stiles’ chin. 

“A complete slut,” Peter agreed as he used his hold on Stiles’ hair to force the human to bob his head, sliding his cock in and out of Stiles’ wet, hot mouth. 

Derek resumed his rough pace from before, but now each harsh thrust forced Stiles to choke and gag around Peter’s cock, eyes watering each time his throat was filled. 

“You like that don’t you slut? You like choking on my cock while my nephew pounds your slutty ass.” Peter smirked, voice dark as he adjusted his grip on Stiles’ hair just in time to yank the human’s head forward as he was rocked forward by Derek’s thrust. Stiles gagged and drooled around Peter’s cock, his body thrumming with arousal at the words. 

Stiles closed his eyes and sucked harder at his boyfriend’s uncle’s cock, loving the way both the Hale’s cocks felt inside of him. Stiles’ cock was leaking steadily from where it was hard as a rock between his thighs and only growing harder as Derek and Peter’s balls slapped wetly against his ass and chin respectively. 

“What do you think nephew? Can your slut come like this?” Peter asked Derek as if Stiles wasn’t even there and it made Stiles’ cock and balls ache as a new flare of arousal shot down his spine and he hollowed his cheeks as he sucked. 

“He’s come from less uncle,” Derek grunted as he ground his cock deeper into his boyfriend, smirking when Peter groaned out as Stiles did something with that wicked tongue of his. 

“Fuck,” Peter grunted, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. 

“Yeah, his mouth is damn good,” Derek said in understanding before moaning when Stiles’ tightened around him. Derek swatted Stiles’ ass cheek once before he pulled out until just the tip of his cock was stretching Stiles’ rim wide before roughly shoving back in. 

Stiles choked around Peter as his eyes rolled up into his head as his cock spurted out ropes of cum onto the bed below. 

“Fucking hell,” Peter groaned lowly as he pulled his cock out of Stiles’ mouth and began to quickly jerk himself off. Stiles kept his mouth open and eyes closed as thick stripes of cum landed on his face as Peter came. Derek yanked Stiles’ back onto his cock once more before following suit, filling his boyfriend with his cum.

“If we ever get loud again, you’re welcome to help me shut him up, uncle Peter,” Derek said smugly as he pulled out of Stiles who collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath and exhausted and covered in cum.

“Noted,” Peter hummed as he watched as Derek carefully curled Stiles into his chest, all but cooing soothing words to the out of human. Peter mentally smiled and nodded his head, yes this was the result of one of his better plans and if that meant he got treated to a bit of fun every once and a while then that was a bonus.


End file.
